crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
CrossFire Wiki
Welcome to We are currently housing since June 2009 have been made with uploaded M82A1-Aurora_WK.png|Barrett M82A1 Iron Shark|link=Barrett M82A1 Iron Shark|linktext=Laser Scope! BotMode_WK.png|Bot Mode|link=Bot Team DeathMatch|linktext=When PVP became PVE! Gladiator_WK.png|Gladiator|link=Gladiator|linktext=FFA / Melee Banner_2-0.png|CrossFire 2.0|link=CrossFire 2.0|linktext=News related to the 2.0 update! Gray flags are in order of versions release; NOT 2.0 releases. Updates Highlights - July Current= *'13th': CrossFire Vietnam unlocked Turtle Shell Set, FR-F2 Freezing & PMR 30. *Crossfire Indonesia adopted Barrett-S-Born Beast, Ghost Blade Mode, M4A1-E, and Armsel Striker. *CrossFire Brazil unlocked Cheytac M200 Graffiti. *To be announced. |-| Week 1= *'1st': CrossFire Brazil upgraded to 2.0; includes Spy Mode / Arena Mode n' more. *'2nd': CrossFire Europe added Suppression, Pier 39, CQB & Weapon Collection. |-| Week 2= *'7th': CrossFire Philippines added Quarry & Courtyard, M4A1-XS Dracarys and more. *'8th': CrossFire South Korea unlocked M4A1-S, AK-Knife, AWM Turtle Shell and more. *CrossFire Japan unlocked the Cheytac M200 Graffiti and the L86 LSW Amazon skins. *CrossFire North America added Captain Mode & Ship, Ancient Dragon Set and more. *'9th': CrossFire China added the Machete-Ultimate Goldsmith. |-| Week 4= *To be announced. |-| Week 5= *To be announced. |-| June= *'2nd': CrossFire Russia unlocked the M4A1-S and the Desert Eagle Pink Crystal. *'3rd': CrossFire Brazil added Cryogenesis map, Resort for Lethal Blade and more. *''' 9th': CrossFire ''Russia added Harpy character, Dragunov Tigr 9 and more. *CrossFire Philippines added Greece, FN FAL Iron Hammer, Brick and more. *'10th': CrossFire Vietnam added M14EBR Taurus, Dual Colt U.Gold n' more. *CrossFire Japan added Mosin Nagant Ribbon and I.A. Sword Ultimate Gold. *CrossFire South Korea added AC-556 Rifle, PPSH-41, Colt S.A.A and more. *CrossFire North America added Morocco, Barrett Obsidian Beast and more. *CrossFire Europe added Subway, Motor Bike, Barrett Born Beast and more. *CrossFire Español added Death Rally map, M4A1-XS and the 9A-91 Jade. *'15th': CrossFire Indonesia added Death Race content, KAC-Ancient Dragon and more. *CrossFire Brazil unlocked JackHammer & M1896 Hellfire, Shadow Knives. *'23th': CrossFire Philippines unlocked the AK-47 Clover and the M4A1-S Jasmine. *CrossFire Japan added Pen Queen, Death Ring maps, APR 338, FN TPS n' more. *'24th': CrossFire Vietnam added Spy & Fast S&D modes, CheyTac Graffiti n' more. *CrossFire South Korea added Versus Mode & Ultima T. Ship, PMR-30 and more. *CrossFire North America unlocked the M4A1-S Red Bandage rifle and the Brick. *'25th': CrossFire China added Bot Mode content, Barrett M82A1 Aurora n' more. *'26th': CrossFire Español added Oil Rig Map, Barrett & D.E Scope Imperial Dragon. *'29th': CrossFire Indonesia unlocked the Vepr Rifle and MSR-S Sniper Rifle. Game Features Modes & Maps Modes= |-| Maps= Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ;Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check ' .' * If you have information on pages we don't have yet, please ' .' * If you are good at formatting pages, help us to clean up articles to meet standard quality. * Take a few moments and check out our article format before creating one. * Uploading images is a great way to help demonstrating articles - please follow the Image policies rules. * Make sure to follow our rules and keep the site on its track. Report if you find someone breaking it. * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Use the ' ' for general discussion and/or suggestion. You can also leave a messenger on one of the Administrators talk page. Hot Articles Weapon Collection is a system that allow players to collect specific weapons to gain new ones, either permanently or temporarily, depending on the collection ... ''Read More''. CrossFire 2.0 is a major update first released on December 2014 in China and to be released in Vietnam on April 2015. The update includes various content and changes, while keeping the initial content ... ''Read More''. Poll Which of the following VVIP you wish it could be added onto your respective versions asap? Combat Axe Beast The Fates (Characters) AK-47 Knife Transformer Desert Eagle Born Beast Barrett M82A1 Born Beast Previous Polls Which is of the following 2015 maps do you find the most interesting? *Majority Vote: Last Spot (Defense Mode) (58 votes / 52.25%) ' With the recent addition of ''Super Soldiers, Ghosts Vs. Mutants and Death Rally onto various versions; which of the following modes are you most excited for to be added onto your respective versions? *Majority Vote: Defense Mode '''(86 votes / 59.31%) What do you wish for CrossFire in 2015? *Majority Vote: I just want the 2.0 update already! (120 votes / 40.13%) Latest Activity * Neowiz Games; Pmang (2007). * Arario Corporation; Arario (2008). * VTC Corp; VTC Games (2008). * Tencent Interactive Entertainment ('08). * Smilegate West; Z8Games (2009). * Gameclub (2009). * Lytogame (2009). * Mail.Ru; Mail.Ru Games (2010). * MacroWell OMG & Me2 (2011). * Smilegate Europe; GameRage (2011). * Smilegate West; Z8Games (2011). * Smilegate SEA; Gambooz (2013). * Smilegate Internet (2013). * Smilegate West; Z8Games (2014). Category:Browse Category:CrossFire